No Place That Far
by rjwritergirl
Summary: A one shot fic, set at the beginning of season 4


Hi, this is a one shot fic I wrote because I had writers block with my homework, but you didn't need to know that, heck you probably didn't want to know that. Anyway, I thought it turned out pretty good so here it is, the songs are No place that far, by Sara Evans, and I miss my friend by Brad Paisley, and before any one points out the obvious, Yes, I don knowI changed a word in the last song, but only because Martha's hair isn't brown, it's red.

Disclaimer: if I really wrote Smallville,do you honestlythink I'd be on a fanfiction site? come on, think for a minute here.

"Dang it Martha!" Jonathan protested "I can go out and get some work done; I'm not a complete invalid! You don't need to treat me like one!"

"Jonathan!" Martha's tone of voice cut through the air like a pair of scissors "I just don't want you to hurt yourself, you spent 3 months in a coma for heaven sake; I don't want you to have to go back into the hospital again." And with that she turned abruptly on her heal and left the kitchen, leaving Jonathan in a stunned daze.

An hour later, Martha slowly made her way downstairs; she didn't want to start fighting with Jonathan again. After finding the coast was clear, she turned the radio on so she could get to work with everything that needed to be done. She did the dishes, cleaned the sink, and counter, wiped off the kitchen table and finally started preparing dinner, she needed to shell some peas that she was going to fix for her and Jonathan and then pick some beans for Clark.

As she was shelling the peas, one of her favorite Sara Evan's songs came on "No Place that Far" she loved the song.

_I can't imagine, any greater fear  
Then waking up, without you here,  
And though the sun, will still shine on,  
My whole world, would all be gone,  
But not for long, _

Martha blinked tears away as she thought of the past 3 months and how horrible it had been to never wake up next to Jonathan, how she had finally begun thinking she would never wake next to him again. She brushed the tears away and started to sing along, her voice a bit husky at first, but then beginning to match Sara's voice note for note.

_If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,  
Always know that I will find a way, to get to where you are,  
There's no place that far  
_

Martha thought she heard something behind her, but ignored it and kept singing.

_It wouldn't matter why we're apart,  
Lonely minds or two stubborn hearts  
Nothing short of God above  
Could turn me away from your love  
I need you that much  
_  
One of the floor boards creaked and Martha turned to see Jonathan, gazing at her as he had when they were younger, when they had had more time to spend together. Normally, Martha would have stopped singing, but his smile was so sweet and sincere that she kept right on singing.

_If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,  
Always know that I will find a way, to get to where you are,  
There's no place that far _

If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,  
Always know that I will find a way, to get to where you are,  
There's no place that far

Jonathan walked up to her, taking both of her hands in his and gently lifting her up so she was standing, she stared deep into his eyes as they both sang the last line.

_Baby there's no place that far_

Jonathan gave her a slow kiss as a commercial came on. "Baby" he whispered parting, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt by anything I said or did. I know you hurt when I was in the hospital, and I'm sosorry baby, I wish I could take it away."

"I know you do" Martha leaned her head against his chest "I'm sorry I yelled at you"

"Don't be, I deserved it for yelling at you" Jonathan clung to her tightly as if letting go of her would make her disappear.

Another song came on and Martha glanced up at her husband, tears still coursing down her cheeks "Can we dance?"

"Yeah" Jonathan said immediately taking hold of one of her hands and began to move in time of the beat with her and sang along, sometimes changing the words to match the two of them.

_I miss the look of surrender in your eyes  
__The way your soft Red hair would fall  
I miss the power of your kiss when we made love  
Oh but baby most of all  
I miss my friend._

Martha started crying again, she knew he wasn't just singing those words with his voice, he was singing them with his heart.

_The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say  
To make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
I miss my friend. _

Jonathan held Martha close, it had been far too long for both of them; they had missed one another desperately.

_I miss the colors that you brought into my life,  
Your golden smile, those blue-green eyes,  
And I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now,  
Saying it'll be alright,  
I miss my friend.  
_  
Martha buried her face into Jonathan's chest and tried to stop the tears that were coursing down her face.

_The one my heart and soul confided in,  
The one I felt the safest with,  
The one who knew just what to say,  
To make me laugh again,  
And let the light back in,  
I miss my friend. _

_  
I miss those times  
I miss those nights  
I even miss our silly fights  
The making up  
The morning talks  
And those late afternoon walks  
I miss my friend.  
_

Martha sobbed a laugh into Jonathan's shoulder as she remembered some of the petty fights she and Jonathan had gotten into while they were newlyweds.

_The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say  
To make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
I miss my friend. _

I miss my friend.  
I miss my friend.  
I miss my friend.

The song ended and a commercial came on, they ignored it.

Please read and review!


End file.
